1. Field of the Invention
The Invention relates to 5-(6-quinolinyl)-and 5-(7-quinolinyl)-2(1H)-pyridinones, their cardiotonic use, their preparation and intermediates in their synthesis.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Campbell et al. PCT application WO 84/00756 discloses as cardiotonics 1,2-dihydro-2-oxo-5-(4-quinolinyl)-3-pyridinecarbonitrile; 3-bromo-5-(4-quinolinyl)-2(1H)-pyridinone; 1,2-dihydro-2-oxo-5-(4-quinolinyl)-2(1H)-pyridinone; 1,2-dihydro-2-oxo-5-(2-quinolinyl)-3-pyridinecarbonitrile; and 6-methyl-5-(2-quinolinyl)-2(1H)-pyridinone.
Campbell et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,005 discloses as a cardiotonic 6-[3-cyano-6-methyl-2-oxo-(1H)-pyridin-5-yl]-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-2-oxoquino line.
Campbell and Roberts U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,507 discloses as a cardiotonic 2-methoxy-6-(2-methylpyridinyl)quinoline.
Echavarren and Stille [J. Am. Chem. Soc. 109, 5478-5486] disclose, without an indication of utility, 8-quinolinylmethylstannane.